marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla (Earth-616)
| Death = | HistoryText = Awakened from an eons-long slumber at the bottom of the Pacific ocean off the shores of Japan in 1956 by a joint-nation H-Bomb experiment, Godzilla ravaged the Japanese countryside for years. Although a terrible menace, the monster also seemed to regard Japan as his personal domain and a home, defending the country from a number of strange aliens and other mutant monsters on several occasions. Godzilla disappeared for some years in the late 1970's before re-appearing in Alaska, bursting from a massive iceberg in which he had lain dormant. Godzilla soon made his way down into mainland America, with the super-agency S.H.I.E.L.D. trying their best to contain and capture the giant reptile. Over the course of his journey, the monster battled many strange foes, from the super weapons of S.H.I.E.L.D., to superhuman heroes like the Champions and outrageous monsters such as Batragon and Yetrigar . Godzilla was even instrumental in thwarting the alien Megans in their attempt to conquer the Earth. Eventually, the shrinking gas of Dr. Hank Pym, known at the time as Yellowjacket, was employed against Godzilla. A time machine created by Doctor Doom, ruler of Latveria, was employed to send the beast back to the late Cretaceous. However, Godzilla's atomic nature made him unstable in his new setting, and after a brief encounter with Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy, Godzilla returned to present day New York, once again at his full, mammoth size. Godzilla went on a rampage, opposed by the combined might of the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Godzilla Squad. In the end, however, it was the pleas of a little boy, Rob Takiguchi, that subdued the giant monster. Godzilla turned away from the city, swimming out into the Atlantic ocean and disappearing from view . A severely mutated, horned reptilian creature that was formerly Godzilla was later captured and controlled by the evil Doctor Demonicus, and defeated by Iron Man . This same amphibious dinosaur would later appear on an isolated island, menacing a film crew and the Fantastic Four's the Thing. A creature who may have been Godzilla was seen on Mole Man's Monster Isle. Having seemingly reverted to his original form, this creature was part of an assemblage of the Mole Man's monster horde that attacked Manhattan. Another creature, possibly the original Godzilla, was sighted on Kunashir Island in Japan. Scientist Yuriko Takiguchi manned a small laboratory on the island and maintained this creature as a prospective "self destruct event", should the need arise . Angel would later kill this creature, but whether or not it was the original Godzilla has yet to be confirmed. | Powers = Atomic Fire Breath: Godzilla is able to expel a deadly stream of pure nuclear radiation from his mouth, which has been known to create large-scale explosions, destroy cities and set entire forests ablaze. Near Impenetrable hide: Godzilla has, on numerous occasions, been the subject of military attack using all manner of Human-built ballistic weapons and WMDs during military assaults, none of which are reported as having been effective. Regeneration: Godzilla can regenerate wounds at an extremely fast pace. | Abilities = Intelligence: Godzilla has demonstrated intelligence that is of the same level of normal humans. | Strength = Godzilla can easily pick up 100,000 tons with ease and he was strong enough to match Thor. | Equipment = | Transportation = Able to swim through the water at high speed. | Weapons = | Notes = * Godzilla is based on a character originally developed by Ishiro Honda, Eiji Tsuburaya and Tomoyuki Tanaka of Toho Co., Ltd, originally appearing in the 1954 film Gojira. | Trivia = * Though Marvel no longer has the licensing rights to use the Godzilla name any longer due to Dark Horse Comics (now IDW) owning the license to Godzilla comics, he has appeared in several comics, though never referenced by name. A passing reference was made to Godzilla as recently as issues of The Incredible Hercules. * Godzilla appeared in ''The Mighty Avengers'' #1 with a hoard of the Mole Man's monsters. He has reverted back to his original form. * In the comics, Godzilla's spines never lit up when unleashing his atomic flame, as in the original films. | Links = }} Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Webbed Limbs Category:Reptiles Category:Incalculable Strength